


Cupid Arrives (Updated)

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC - All Media Types
Genre: Accidentally Caught Changing Into a Hero, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Potion/Spell, Reputations Repaired and Improved, Secret Identity Fails, Temporary Amnesia, Uncontrollable Libido, Unexpected Arousal, switching partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: * Updated story, with an expanded chapter #eight.A naughty, fun romp with exposed identities and bodies!Barbara's rumored to be frigid, while Bruce has the reputation of a womanizer.Bruce escorts Barbara to a literacy gala after her father's pleading to her for this one favor for charity.When the Bat-signal lights the sky he needs to leave, so does she.He uses a dark storeroom to change, where he finds Barbara changing into Batgirl.Oh!That's a conversation that needs to wait, there's a criminal afoot with doped-up arrows.Batgirl is hit as she blocks a strike meant for Batman.After a stop at the clinic, he brings her to a safe place to recover.Batman calls Green Arrow when Batgirl awakens with odd symptoms.Things get interesting as they become victims of Cupid's potion, clothes are discarded as temperatures rise!What now, fans, what now?Hold on for a fun ride!Stay tuned to this TV channel, and don't touch that dial!





	1. I need a date that isn't illiterate, please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Potion Number #9](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475366) by Ann Douglas. 



> Previously named "Cupid Comes Calling In Gotham"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce asks for a date with the beautiful girl who's brilliant, but she's earned a reputation as being cold, Jim's daughter, Barbara.
> 
> She's annoyed at being asked, Bruce's reputation is that he's a skirt- chaser, but her father asks so little of her.
> 
> He's not thrilled with his other prospects, and he plans to judge her for himself.
> 
> Bruce hasn't got much of a choice, he's hesitant to show up to a literacy fundraiser with a brainless babe on his arm.
> 
> She's known of Bruce's reputation for years and thought him to be shallow and self-centered, the only reason she's agreed to be escorted by him is that the cause of children's literacy is dear to her heart.
> 
> She'll put up with a tepid and dull evening with the billionaire womanizer if it benefits the children of Gotham. 
> 
> He'd just better keep his hands off of her and behave!

* * *

Barbara Gordon's phone rang, she saw the caller ID and immediately picked up the call from her father.

"Barbara, I need a huge favor from you, my dear. Please don't be angry with me, but I'd like you to be Bruce Wayne's date to the Children's Literacy Gala later this month at the library. It would mean so much to the children and the library too. Gotham's been strapped for cash and Bruce has promised a generous contribution, but he says that his usual dates have turned him down.

I personally think that he's troubled by their lack of knowledge. Do your father a favor, Barbie, I know you're not his biggest fan, but deep down he's really a decent guy."

Jim tried to sound sincere, knowing his daughter's low opinion of the billionaire playboy's reputation.

"So this isn't one of your subtle attempts to do a little bit of matchmaking, Dad, you're really serious?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm absolutely serious. The children's literacy has always been close to your heart, but on my salary, I couldn't afford to buy you a ticket. I'm on his dime, too. Just think of the children, it can't be the absolute worst night if they're standing to benefit, right?"

 _Damn! Why did he have to hit me in the heart?_ _How could I turn him down when he asks something like that?_  she thought. The devious man!

She let out a huge sigh. "Okay dad, but you'll owe me something big for this!"

"Thanks, Babs, I'll let you collect on that one day."

 

Jim disconnected the phone and turned to Bruce

"You know, this is blackmail."

"That all depends on how you look at it, Jim. I can't attend a literacy gala with a scatter-brained starlet. That hurts even my sensibilities. I know Barbara doesn't have the high opinion of me that you do, but she doesn't know me as well as you either."

Jim Gordon let out the breath he didn't realize that he was holding and sighed. 

"She really hates me now, you'd better make a contribution that overwhelms even my accomplished daughter. She's not that easily swayed."

"I'm aware, her own reputation is the complete opposite of mine. If I'm a mindless skirt chaser, she's known in my circles as the Golden Ice Queen of Gotham. Maybe she just hasn't gone out with someone worthy of her intellect. Gotham's not exactly a hotbed of learning." Bruce sighed.

"Not despite my trying for years to find someone to date that she doesn't outright reject sight unseen. I'm not that old-fashioned, but she deserves a chance at happiness. She doesn't realize that you're brighter than you appear, you've done too good a job of pretending to be shallow." Jim rolled his eyes.

"But you understand why I need to do that. I can't be seen as too much like my other persona. A certain amount of mystery is necessary for my line of work."

"But I certainly can't tell her that, Bruce. She'd never believe it anyway, and then she'd try to commit me. Just be a gentleman to her, and a little less shallow than usual."

"Of course, Jim, I'm no idiot! Besides, I don't think she realizes how beautiful she really is. She's more concerned with her mind than her looks, and I mean that in the kindest way. She's not vain. Do you think I should send over a nice gown for the evening? I doubt she can afford anything too extravagant on her salary."

 

Jim looked at his shoes. "She's very, um, independent. She'll challenge you and take it the wrong way, thinking you expect some type of questionable reimbursement. But it's completely out of her budget, what with keeping an apartment in the city and all. I can find out her sizes next time I visit. She simply can't show up in something from the thrift shop. Better yet, what if we arrange it anonymously with a personal shopper? She'll need more than just a dress. If I recall from my former wife, she'll need the, er, ah, proper undergarments. You can't send that over, she'd be mortified."

"What if she'd won a contest? She'd surely enter that if the prize was a complete Oscar-worthy outfit, wouldn't she?" Bruce surmised, thinking that winning a contest might well be a way out of any embarrassment of receiving an expensive gift from a man about town with a bad reputation.

"She just might, she's very practical. But even if she doesn't she can't think that she's a charity case. She's much too proud, just like me. It hasn't been easy raising her alone, Bruce. If you hadn't arranged that full scholarship for her..."

"I can't see her wasting her talents in a city college. She's much too intelligent."

"I'm grateful Bruce, but if she finds out, she'll kill me!" Jim made a motion of his own throat being slit.

 

"Don't you worry about that, Jim. I'll be hidden from the entire thing." Bruce smiled to himself.

Barbara would look fabulous in the right outfit and with a little bit of makeup.

Beneath her modest clothes, he was sure that her real beauty was simply hiding, waiting to be discovered one day.

 


	2. I need a date that isn't illiterate, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne attends the charity function with a transformed Barbara Gordon on his arm. 
> 
> They're quickly swarmed by the press who are anxious to know who the beauty on Bruce's arm might be.

 

* * *

 

Billionaire Bruce Wayne was well known for his generous philanthropy to all of Gotham's local charities.

He was invited to chair and attend a fundraiser for Gotham's school system to help ensure that all of Gotham's children have adequate school supplies and textbooks as the new school year approaches.

He couldn't find any of his usual plus ones worthy of the event, so he asked his friend Jim to set him up with his daughter Barbara for the evening.

Bruce had heard that Barbara had a reputation of being rather cold, or perhaps she just hadn't found anyone to warm her up yet.

Bruce remembered Barbara as a teenager before she went off to finish her education.

She was quiet and shy, but quick, never pretending to be stupid just to satisfy someone's ego.

Perhaps that's where her cold reputation came from.

Bruce himself didn't like being kissed up to by simpering fools, so perhaps Barbara's reputation was undeserved.

He would judge for himself.

 

* * *

 

He called for her at exactly seven.

When she opened her apartment door he was greeted by a true vision in a strapless blue satin gown.

He had to keep himself from letting his chin drop from surprise.

He was right, in the proper outfit she was stunning.

 

"You look lovely tonight, Barbara."

Barbara smiled and complimented his timeliness.

"Why, thank you, Bruce. Not bad yourself, by the way."

She gave him an appreciative look and smiled at him, saying she just needed her wrap and purse to leave. 

He certainly wasn't hard on the eyes in her opinion, it was just his reputation she disliked.

 

As she locked the door behind them, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. 

She didn't act cold. Either that or she promised to be on her best behavior and would owe her father big time.

 

As he opened the car door, her eyes took everything in.

She wasn't accustomed to luxury and complimented his car.

He offered her a drink as Alfred drove to their destination.

 

"It's a special occasion, why not?"

She smiled and agreed to a drink of champagne.

Bruce toasted to a successful fundraiser and an enjoyable evening with her.

 

Barbara actually colored slightly. "You don't have to flatter me, Bruce, I know everything."

He hoped that it was only Jim's help that she was referring to.

 

"Know what? Did I insult you somehow?"

 

"I know that my dad set this up, this is just another pity date." She frowned.

 

"Let me be crystal clear, Barbara. I don't do pity dates. If you're here with me tonight, it was my choice. Your father might have suggested this, but I actually wanted to see you again."

 

"Again? We've never seen each other socially," she answered, disconcerted.

 

"We actually have, but you were younger then. You were on your father's arm at a party at my house. I was considerably impressed when you disappeared from the ballroom only to turn up reading alone in the library, you were buried in a book that was many levels above your school grade. I saw a lot of potential in you."

 

"That must have been shortly after my mother left us. I was in a fog for a long time, and books were my escape. I still don't go anywhere without my e-reader. I suppose, in that case, I guess I shouldn't be so critical. I feel as though I'm always last on anyone's list as arm candy."

 

"What makes you think you can't be arm candy? You look enchanting tonight, and using your brain is _never_ a deficit, Barbara." He beamed.

"That's not exactly the reaction I expected from Gotham's most notorious bachelor. You've absolutely surprised me, I thought you preferred brainless bimbos to brainy girls."

 

He expected she'd say something like that. It was meant to be a barb, but she was only being honest.

"That's just a ruse. I always feel afraid that I'll disappoint a real lady, and most women that go out with me only want a piece of my fortune. It's easier just acting as though I'm a cad. I don't like being used, or hurting others, it's much easier on them that way."

"It may be easier, but it's far from honest. I guess I might be guilty of being untrue to my own nature for a similar reason, except they want to curry favor with my dad instead of seeking any of my non-existent riches. Maybe I'm too jaded from growing up as a detective's daughter."

He genuinely smiled at that.

She had the same sharp and realistic personality as her father.

He admired her honesty.

And despite her own thoughts on the matter, he found that she was very attractive, enough that he needed to cross his legs.

 

* * *

 

When they had arrived at their destination, Alfred opened the car door for them to a huge gathering of reporters and photographers.

 

 " _ **Hey, Mister Wayne, who's your gorgeous date?"**_

_**"Is she a movie star or a model?"** _

_**"What's your name, Miss?"** _

_**"Smile!"** _

_**"Hey! Over here!"** _

_**"What's her name? Who is she?"** _

 

 

 The flashes were momentarily blinding Barbara, but Bruce held her securely by the arm, ushering her past the ravenous hordes of paparazzi.

 

 "So this is usual for you? How do you do it? And why did they take me for an actress or model, anyway, I'm just so plain."

 

 "You really have no idea that you're beautiful, do you? You have it all, Barbara. A brain and a beauty that can't be bought."

He gently squeezed her arm.

 

As they passed a mirrored wall he stopped and said, "This is exactly how you look, take a moment and really look at yourself."

 

She looked at Bruce, then at the two of them as shown in the mirrored wall.

She no longer was that skinny kid from years ago, she was a beautiful swan tonight.

She never really looked at herself critically until now.

No wonder the reporters thought she was someone famous on the rise. 

 

She blushed with her hand to her face, a little embarrassed, but also oddly empowered. "That's not really me, it can't be! It must be a trick mirror, though you look exactly as you do. I guess I've still got my old bland teenaged figure still in my head," she answered in a surprised whisper.

 

 "That is very much you, Barbara. Believe it, you're gorgeous, and I've always known that under those practical clothes you wear there was a hidden beauty waiting to emerge."

 

"Thank you, Bruce, really... thank you."

 

He put his arm through hers and escorted her in.

 

 


	3. An Emergency Arises, As Does The Bat-Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds that Barbara is a talented dancer, and intelligent even beyond what he'd expected, she's not boring or cold as he'd wrongly heard.
> 
> When the Bat-Signal lights up the night skies, Bruce makes an excuse to leave.  
> Barbara's not fazed though, she needs to make her own exit ASAP.

* * *

 

The fundraiser was going considerably well this year.

Gotham's elite were generous, and needy children wouldn't need to go without new school books, supplies, or notebooks. The library would also benefit, now they could hire another librarian full time just for the children, and replace old worn out books with new.

Bruce's donation definitely made Barbara's eyes wide with surprise, his contribution was very generous. That wasn't a move of a selfish person at all.

 

After dinner, Bruce escorted his date out onto the dance floor.

Dozens of curious eyes watched as Bruce expertly led Barbara to the music.

Barbara didn't disappoint him either as she easily picked up his cues and showed off a few accomplished dance moves of her own.

 

"You move well on the dance floor Barbara, you're very light on your feet."

 

"That's probably from my gymnast training, I qualified for the Olympics but I couldn't go, I began having panic attacks and stayed home." She appeared disappointed.

 

"That's too bad, do you still keep up with your training anymore?"

 

"As a matter of fact I do, I feel so free flying on the uneven bars. It's sheer adrenaline. You seem rather fit yourself, what do you do for excitement?"

 

"I have a home gym, I do some boxing and weights, and I like exciting sports like skydiving and rock climbing. It's quite exhilarating."

 

"Your life doesn't seem boring at all. Not the way I'd pictured you, you know. I thought you were more about clubbing, drinking, and getting your dates' hearts broken." Barbara smiled up at him.

 

"Funny, I didn't expect that you were a gymnast and enjoyed some excitement. I guess that I pegged you wrong too."

He had a new respect for Barbara.

 

The music changed to a slow dance number. Bruce pulled Barbara closer with his hand nearly spanning her narrow waist.

 

Barbara relaxed, Bruce had been a gentleman and was rather amusing all evening, and she was actually enjoying herself.

Dancing was something they both liked, and the evening flew by. They continued dancing until the musicians took a break.

It had turned out to be an interesting night for them both.

They returned to their table for coffee, dessert, and a few drinks. They laughed and chatted amiably for a while

 

Someone commented, "Oh, look, the Bat-Signal is lighting up the sky!"

At that instant, Bruce received a coded message on his cell that Batman was needed.

 

"I'm so sorry Barbara, but there's an emergency at one of my plants that requires my presence. Shall I have Alfred drive you home?"

 

"Not at all, I don't want to leave right away, I'll sit with my father after I stop off in the powder room. Thanks for a great night, Bruce, I really mean it."

 

"Same here, I've to go now. Good night, Barbara."

He smiled genuinely at her.

He wouldn't mind a second date with her.

 

Luckily, Bruce was always prepared for an emergency.

 


	4. An Unexpected Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce had to leave as his phone silently signaled that Batman is required.
> 
> Surprisingly, Barbara doesn't mind that much.

* * *

 

Bruce and his date had enjoyed dancing the night away.

When the Bat-Signal lit the sky, Bruce feigned a corporate emergency and left. Barbara didn't mind him leaving, the signal called to her as well.

Barbara headed upstairs to a rarely utilized storage room containing her private locker to change into her alter ego of Batgirl. She'd left the lights off to avoid drawing anyone's attention. She was used to changing in the dark, and had already removed her dress and accessories, and was now standing in only her underwear when she heard someone unlock the door and enter the room.

She stood perfectly still, watching and listening, not daring to even breathe. Thankfully the lights remained off.

Who else was in the room with her and what was their intention?

Only a few trusted personnel had access, she as head librarian and several board members.

 

She had been cautious to avoid being noticed or followed, but there was someone else here while she was practically naked.

She saw only a silhouette of a tall and powerful man and held her breath.

 

He seemed to be undressing too. It was almost too much of a coincidence!

She silently stared and watched what he would do as he removed his jacket, tie, and his pants, but it was too dark to make the man out.

He took out some things from a bag on the floor that had been hidden behind some boxes and was putting them on.

 She was fascinated as he now was wearing the uniform of Batman.

Who in the world was he?

Had he seen her and followed her in, did he even know her identity?

 

* * *

 

 Bruce had silently entered the room and removed his tuxedo, having worn his uniform beneath his clothes. His cowl and cape were stashed in a clandestine jacket compartment.

The room was lit only by the stars and dim reflections of the Bat-Signal on the clouds shining weakly through a dirty window.

There was barely light enough to make out general shapes and not stumble over the uneven piles of storage boxes.

As the clouds wafted across the sky the moonlight revealed his unmasked face to Barbara, who gasped, startling him.

 

"Bruce?" she said incredulously.

 

He turned, surprised, to the familiar voice of his date, now outlined in the faint moonlight, standing in the dark wearing only her underwear.

He hadn't realized that he wasn't alone, he must be slipping, having Barbara roaming his thoughts, and yet here she was.

He should have been more aware of his surroundings.

 

"Barbara!? What are you doing here half dressed?"

 

She held her own uniform up, and Bruce immediately made the connection and understood, nodding.

 He took a brief moment to scrutinize her as she slipped into her familiar outfit. It was sinful thinking, he knew, but he wasn't sure if she looked better in or out of her clothes, though she looked ravishing in her lace underthings.

He had to shake off those types of thoughts, there was an urgent call to be answered, and they were both needed.

He couldn't exit with his erection showing, and he forced himself to concentrate on the mission at hand.

 


	5. Follow Me, Batgirl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret identities had been unintentionally revealed.  
> Bruce had seen Barbara in her underwear but had to get that picture out of his mind.  
> Now it was time to solve a robbery and apprehend the criminals behind it all.

* * *

 

Barbara promptly completed her transformation.

"Come, follow me, Batgirl, there's a break-in at the Gotham City museum's hall of gems," he said, all business and gravel.

When both were ready, Batman signaled their next move up and out the window.

* * *

 

They grappled to the roof, easily flying from building to building and paused at the roof of a high rise with a direct view of the museum across the way.

They could clearly see that someone, no, several figures were moving inside.

Batman explained how they should enter from opposing sides surrounding the criminals within, and Batgirl nodded her agreement with his plan.

 

Batman was the first to crash through the window, and he beheld a strange costumed criminal filling a bag with handsful of stolen jewels.

The man was clad in a toga and leather gloves carrying a bow and quiver of slim red heart-shaped arrows

"Spread only love, not hate, Batman! Call me Cupid, The God of Love, and I declare today to be a love-fest and free for all, especially for me. Unfortunately, though love is free to all, its vestments are rather costly. These jewels and baubles will help me to defray the costs."

Cupid deliberately aimed his bow and shot an arrow at Batman, which imperceptibly nicked his arm as Batman attempted to deflect it using his cape to shield him.

Not to be outsmarted, he tried again to pierce his target when Batgirl crashed through the window and leaped in front of Batman, blocking the arrow from it's designated target.

Unluckily this time the arrow hit Batgirl squarely in her side. She broke off the end of the offending and painful projectile from her ribs as Cupid escaped into the night, as pulling it out would only cause her to bleed more.

 

The arrow had been doped, it made her groggy and unsteady. She soon collapsed heavily to the floor, her head whirling from the poison it contained

 

 "Batman, you need to go after him, it's...uh  _it's for love!"_ she panted out weakly.

 

"You're hurt, and you've been drugged. I can arrest him another time. You need medical attention immediately."

 

"This is my fault isn't it?" she asked, fighting to stay conscious.  "I let him distract you and escape. I've ruined... ungh... Cupid's... love fest." she gasped, as her breathing was becoming more shallow.

 

"No, Batgirl, you were brave enough to take a hit for me. I just don't know how you'll be affected, or what kind of drug the arrow held.  What were you babbling about?  Don't be concerned about that, I'll catch up with him soon. They always return. Besides, I tagged him with a tracker."

He grinned, no mere criminal would ever outsmart him.

Batman activated the Batmobile with a few touches on his phone, and then called Dr. Leslie Thompkins at her clinic, advising her of the situation. The doctor advised him to bring Batgirl immediately. He couldn't bring her to a hospital, there would be too many questions, and Dr. Thompkins was always completely discreet.

Batgirl had fallen unconscious, he had to get her help fast.

 

 He drove like the devil, cutting through traffic as though it was standing still, concerned about Batgirl's well-being.

Batman lifted Batgirl to the medical table, anxiously awaiting the doctor's examination.

 

"What exactly happened to her, Batman? The more I know, the better I can treat her."

 

"We were trying to capture a villain who drugged her with an arrow. It affected her mind and her body, somehow, she collapsed asking if I'd captured the criminal and then began babbling about this Cupid's 'love fest', likely repeating what he'd declared to us earlier. After that, she grew faint and passed out."

Leslie used a scalpel and withdrew the remains of the arrowhead, then cleaned stitched and dressed Batgirl's wound.

Fortunately, the projectile hadn't done any serious internal damage.

The doctor tested the toxin in the arrow, it appeared to contain a sleep agent mixed with some extra chemical compounds that she couldn't identify with certainty.

 

"Batman my only advice at this time is to let her sleep it off, anything I give her without full identification of the drugs could cause her to have convulsions, or worse. There's another chemical present here that seems to be artificially manufactured, but I can't identify it or predict what effects could possibly happen. Try to keep her comfortable, and watch for any other unusual behavior. Call me again if she's still out after a few hours."

 

"Thanks for all of your advice, Doctor Thompkins. I'll remain with her until she wakes, and I'll certainly keep you updated on her condition."

 

"I'm happy to help you anytime Batman. Thanks to you my clinic is safe from this neighborhood's hoodlums. And thanks to the Wayne foundation, I'm always fully stocked with equipment worthy of a first-class hospital. You're both so generous, I'm forever thankful and available for you and any of your associates."

 


	6. A Man That Knows Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new costumed criminal has stolen a fortune in gems but had prepared for company.
> 
> Batgirl had been drugged and needed medical intervention, but the doctor couldn't predict what might happen.
> 
> Batman calls his allies Green Arrow and Felicity Smoak for their expert knowledge of arrow warfare and assistance.

* * *

 

Batgirl was still asleep, after some strange ramblings about a love fest.

It probably was some effect from whatever drug was on the arrow.

One had barely nicked him, but he seemed to be just fine.

There was one man who was an expert on arrow warfare, his friend Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow. 

He knew Oliver was in town, he'd seen him at the gala earlier with his girlfriend and computer expert Felicity on his arm.

He called explaining the situation to Oliver, who offered to meet up with him to see if he could help.

Bruce asked for Felicity too, she was usually brilliant at solving problems, the brains behind the brawn.

 

* * *

 

He brought the sleeping dominoed daredoll to a nearby apartment that he had in town for just such emergencies.

He laid her gently down on the bed, taking off her belt and removing her boots, and he remained at her side in case anything happened.

Oliver and Felicity arrived some minutes later, Bruce suspected that he might have interrupted a romantic interlude judging by the swollen lips each of them sported.

Bruce grinned to himself before they began analyzing traces of the arrow's coating. He was feeling rather glib, and for some reason that he couldn't explain, he kept staring lecherously at Felicity's deep cleavage.

 

"Are you eying up my girl?" Oliver said jokingly as he slapped Bruce on the back.

"Heh, I'm sorry if I caught you in the middle of something," he remarked, smirking and leering in a very insinuating way.

Felicity exchanged looks with Oliver, Bruce was acting rather oddly.

 

"Bruce, by any chance did you get nicked yourself?" Felicity asked.

"Just a scratch, nothing to worry about, you beautiful blonde you."

Bruce was still seriously leering at Felicity, and Ollie wanted to knock his head off, but he got down to business at Felicity's command.

 

They sat down to try to analyze the arrowhead's coating with Felicity's portable lab. 

"Ow! Dammit, it cut my finger, this is really honed like a razor!" she growled, sucking the blood from her finger.

"Your reflexes must be a bit off, Fel, I must have tired you out, uh, dancing earlier. Sorry babe." Oliver grinned at her from beneath his golden mustache.

Ollie impatiently grabbed the shaft from her hands and felt it prick his fingers.

 

"Shit! This thing has sharp little spines down its length!"

He grabbed his leather gloves and dipped the arrow into the testing receptor.

The results showed on the screen after the computer had concluded its analysis.

 

"Sleep compound with... _what the fuck?_  Bruce, it says _Love Potion Number Nine!?"_ Oliver said, surprised. "Most of the sleep potion had probably been absorbed by Batgirl, now we've all been drugged by the love potion that remained!"

Bruce said, "But I feel fine, man, and besides, it's nobody's fault your fiancée has excellent tits!" he smirked, while still leering at Felicity's bountiful bustline.

"Do you wanna take them out for a ride, Bruce? I'm totally willing to share!" Felicity was feeling some of the effects already, loosening her inhibitions.

Bruce was about to take her up on her generous offer when he heard Batgirl begin stirring.

"It's so damned hot in here," she said, pulling at her collar uncomfortably. "Um, where am I, and more importantly, why am I lying here all alone on this bed?  I should by all rights be naked and making out with you. How rude!" Batgirl complained, her face flushed with heat.

Oliver's libido had also kicked into high gear.

"I agree with you dear lady, it is rather hot in here. I would never abandon a damsel of the night in distress, allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Green Arrow, may I be of assistance, lovely bat lady ?" 

He took her hand and kissed it, then began bestowing kisses up the entire length of her arm.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Arrow, I'm loving the whole Robin Hood shtick!" she giggled.  "You're as entertaining and sexy than my date was, do keep it up!"

"My pleasure, milady." He leaped lightly onto the bed and began earnestly making out with the Darknight Damsel.

Across the room, Bruce decided to take Felicity up on her generous offer and was thoroughly mouthing her tits through her blouse as she moaned in delight.

Oliver was busy giving Batgirl some mouth to mouth investigation, while the dark damsel checked out his fine-looking ass to see if it was as tight and firm as it looked. 

Oh yeah, It was! "Mmm, Arrow, you're charming from every side!" she complimented the powerful man with the golden beard and the nice ass.

 

"You can call me Ollie, sweet thing."

 


	7. What Love Has Wrought!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't you know that Cupid's arrows were laced with a love potion?
> 
> Now things are getting rather steamy in Bruce's midtown hideaway as Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are exposed as well to Cupid's fast acting love potion number nine!
> 
> Ollie is making love with Barbara, but Bruce is becoming jealous, she was his date first, after all.

* * *

 

Bruce became really resentful of Oliver's attention to his date. 

 

If anyone should be making out with Barbara, it should be him!

 

"Sorry Felicity, I'm going to switch partners, if you don't mind."

 

"Oh, no you don't! Don't you dare get me all hot and bothered and then leave! I can't stand it!"

She dragged the Dark Knight over to the sofa and began to unfasten his uniform, easily locating all the hidden clasps.

"Let me see what you've got hiding in your trunks, you smoking hot man!"

She yanked down his pants and underwear in one swift move, exposing his amazing organ standing at attention.

" **HOLY SHIT!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing huge, "Give me that huge pecker, you've been holding out on me!** "

 

Felicity opened her quivering lips and fastened them around his cock, licking her way up and down its length and around his circumference.

" _Oh, yes, it's so large and meaty!"_ she said around her full mouth. 

"Mmm!" she hummed in ecstasy.

 

Her humming was making him harder, though he had been focused on Batgirl and Arrow, he had now gazed upon Felicity's talented mouth as she made him go wild and his legs began to tremble.

Felicity led him backward until he stumbled onto the couch.

She pushed him down and then climbed astride him and continued to pleasure him. She felt his balls tightening up, and pulled off her top and bra to get showered by his juices. She pulled her mouth off and milked him by hand as he exploded with thick white streams on her bare skin.

Bruce was groaning and panting, he never came that fast, he usually had more restraint than this. In the back of his mind, he knew it must be the love potion messing with his thoughts, but he didn't seem to mind at the moment.

 It was only temporary, wasn't it? Well, he hoped that it was anyway.

 

Oliver had been watching Felicity go at it with his friend, he wanted to switch partners for a while. He nodded meaningfully at Bruce and they switched positions.

Oliver licked Felicity clean and pulled off her skirt and panties, deciding he wanted a tasty late night snack, diving with his ticklish beard deep into the vulva revealed beneath her blonde bush.

She gladly parted her legs for him and moaned at his first swipe against her clit.

 

" ** _Oh, yes, Ollie, you always know exactly what I like! Eat me all up, baby."_**

 

Batgirl was half naked, Oliver had tugged her clothes down to get to her glorious breasts, and Bruce had no problem taking up where Arrow had left off.

He licked and engulfed one of her perfectly delicious breasts, feeling his cock become solid and quite responsive once again.

 

He took one of her sexy nipples deep in his mouth, licking around it as he applied a gentle suction.

" **OH**!" Batgirl squealed and shivered.

He took the second nipple between his fingers and rolled it between thumb and forefinger.

" **Oh ye-e-ah! That's feeling so good!** " she cried.

He alternated between her breasts; mouth, hand, hand, mouth as she squirmed and wriggled in pleasure.

" **Oh, that feels so good, my god, I can't wait to get you inside me**!" she squealed in delight.

 

As she said that, he reached for the drawer alongside the bed where he kept a constant supply of condoms and lube, leaving some of them out on the table.

He began inching her uniform down past her wiggling hips, kissing around the edges of her panties as she arched her back as she was pushing her hips closer to him.

" _You like that, hmm?"_ he said cockily.

 

 **" _Oh, god, yes! Don't stop, please. I love it, more please, I'm so hot._ "** she answered.

 

He pulled her uniform off completely, leaving her wearing only her black lacy bra and panties. He remembered them from the storeroom earlier, they still aroused him like mad. 

She looked so tempting!

Bruce was teasing her, licking her through the sheer fabric, ripping wails of pleasure from her throat.

 

" _Ah, Batman, you keep that up and I'll come right in my panties."_

 

"That's my plan! I'm going to make you come all night." His voice was smooth and sexy and as sweet as syrup, and it made her shiver.

 

Ollie and Felicity were completely naked now, and screwing fast and hard like a feisty pair of rabbits, causing the couch to rhythmically squeak and shake.

 

Batman's competitive side was feeling the strain to win and conquer, and so he tore off Batgirl's panties with his teeth.

 

" _Whoa! I didn't see that coming!"_ she exclaimed, happily surprised.

 

"You wanted me inside you, didn't you?" he smirked at her.

 

 _"Yes, oh, YES_!" she whimpered.

 

He sheathed himself with a black ribbed condom ('cause he's the dark knight, it's kind of his thing) and gave her a good more few licks until she was just at the edge of insanity, then he tested her readiness with his fingers briefly, plunging them deep and licking them off as she watched. He plunged his shaft deep in her love canal as she moaned encouragingly, locking her long legs high around his middle.

 

Soon the entire residence was home to moans of pleasure and the sounds of creaking furniture as the two couples enjoyed themselves without their normal inhibitions, thanks to _love potion number nine_.

 

" **Ollie, I'm - I'm coming**!" screamed Felicity.

Oliver released his pent-up jizz as she climaxed with an audible whine of satisfaction.

 

Barbara and Bruce were gasping hard as they came down from their own recent summit. 

 

"God, that was fantastic, Barbara. How the hell did anyone ever think you were cold? They obviously never got to know you very well."

 

"You figured me out pretty fast, Dark Knight. Mmm, I'm still throbbing, you're really quite gifted!"

 

* * *

 

 

"I call switch!" called Ollie from the sofa. "I want another taste of that fiery redhead! You okay with Brucie-boy, Fel?"

 

" _Oh, I think I can tame him,_ " she smiled like a minx.

 

"How about you, mind if we swap again?" Bruce asked Barbara.

 

"Not a bit, Blondie there is kinda hot and hunky." she turned her attention to Oliver, " _Hey Blondie, come over and screw around with me!"_

 

Things continued in the same vein for some hours, until the love potion had finally worn off, or more possibly, long after as well.

 

Barbara slept again as it burned itself, and her, fully out.

 

Bruce called back the doctor, who explained that any type of strenuous physical activity would burn off the potion, but it could leave some temporary amnesia. He assured her that strenuous activity was not going to be a problem.

 

Doctor Thompson agreed, knowing him, they'd already likely been rather strenuous before he'd even called her.

 

 

 

Turn to the next chapter for some more fun! >>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my little AU tale. Keep sending those comments, kudos and suggestions, I love them all, and I love all of my readers too!


	8. And then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assuming that Barbara has amnesia, he brings her home, but then something happens that sparks her memories.

 

Bruce left Ollie and Felicity to their own devices at the apartment.

 

He expected that Barbara would most likely not recall any of the events of the past few hours, he devised a plan to return her to her previous state before the Batsignal had shone in the sky earlier.

He managed to get her changed back to her clothes from the library with a little cooperation from Alfred, who brought everything of hers back to him once she'd passed out again. 

Bruce changed back into his tuxedo and brought her home, depositing her on the sofa.

 

 The doorman was concerned, seeing Bruce carrying in an unconscious Miss Gordon.

He admired Miss Gordon's hard work and would never spread scandal about her.

Bruce explained that she'd had a bit too much celebrating, and the doorman promised to keep mum, especially after receiving a fee to be used at his own discretion.

He was glad that she was out enjoying herself for a change, such a hard worker, the doorman had commented.

 

 

When Barbara awoke she found that she was home lying on the sofa, Bruce was sitting in a nearby chair, and she asked how she got there from the party.

"Bruce? What happened? The last thing I remember was that we were dancing and drinking at the fundraiser, how did we wind up here at my apartment?"

She felt strange, as though her clothes weren't on right, or something was missing and she felt an odd sense that she'd forgotten something vital, but couldn't quite put a finger on it. It might have even been an odd draft.

"You had too much to drink and seemed tipsy. I didn't think it was proper to leave you there that way and ruin your character. I found the keys in your bag and brought you home. I told your father that you had a bit too much to drink and I'd escort you home, and he was agreeable to it."

"That was thoughtful of you. I would be humiliated if stories got out around about my drunken exploits, so I guess I owe you some thanks. You know, that's weird, I've never become drunk before, I don't drink much. I'm actually feeling a little embarrassed about that. Did we, um, do anything else? I have the strangest feeling that I've missed some crucial detail, but I don't know what it was."

"No, nothing happened that you didn't initiate." 

"Hmm, you're being very careful with your answer, Bruce, it's like you're not telling me everything. Hmm!  What _did_ I initiate, was I dancing on a table or flirting around or something? Yikes! And...well, um, did we at least get to kiss goodnight?"

"No, you didn't do anything absurd like that in public. And no, we didn't get a chance to kiss goodnight. I would have remembered that Barbara." he murmured in a deep rumbling voice.

 

"Oh, that's too bad, is it too late now?" she asked, shyly grinning up at him.

 

Bruce came closer to her sitting beside her on the sofa and took her in his arms, kissing her gently. 

She pulled him closer and responded to his kiss with warmth.

 

"That was nice Bruce, but it didn't feel like a goodnight kiss at all, it felt more like, well, a hello." 

Barbara tugged on his tie and kissed him again, but more strongly this time.

 

"Well, in that case, hello!" Bruce smiled and kissed her back again passionately.

She moaned softly as they kissed, he was driving her crazy and lighting her up like a Christmas tree, and she wanted more.

 

"Will you. . . stay with me?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"I'd be thrilled," he answered, scooping her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

 "Oh! You're so strong!" she remarked.

 

He'd forgotten in his excitement that he still had his uniform under his tux, or maybe he subconsciously wanted her to find it. Barbara discovered it as she was nearly tearing off his shirt.

 

"Oh, you couldn't be... _Batman?!?_ But you _are,_ aren't you? OH!" she gasped as her memories began returning.

"I'm beginning to remember what happened, I wasn't drunk! You caught me changing in the storage room, and I saw you doing the same. And then a crook called Cupid had drugged red arrows, and I was shot, I still feel the stitches. Then  Green Arrow and his girlfriend came by and...! There was a loss of inhibitions and holy shit!"

 

Barbara's memories continue to flood in,

" _I felt very heated and became uninhibited, and then we fucked around, and then they fucked around too._

_We switched partners back and forth, and... oh, fuck!_

No wonder I'm so eager for you, we already had sex tonight, and you know what? _I want to do it again with you, my Batman,_ " she said in a sultry voice.

 

"Yes, Barbara, and we did have spectacular sex, it was incredible, you were a turn-on. Yes, I'd happily have you again as often as you wish...

 _Batgirl._ _My Batgirl,_ " he said with a grin and began to kiss her everywhere.

 

Bruce was right about her all along, Barbara wasn't a cold fish by any indication!  She was warm, warmer, no, right now she was hot bordering on burning in his soul. And she was also enthusiastic at the moment, who was he to turn her down?

They spent the remainder of the night, this time without any drugs, potions, or amnesia to mess with their sensations, falling asleep by morning wrapped in each other's arms.

Bruce, accustomed to having little sleep, snuck out of bed early and cooked breakfast and brought it in on a tray.

 

Barbara realized that he never was that cad of a playboy, that was only a pretense for the public.

He was astute and amusing.

And a damned fine lover, at least that part of his rep was deserved.

And it was deserved again last night, several times over.

 

They fed each other bites of food, and couldn't wait until their next date or next mission.

 

She found a man worthy enough to ignite her soul, and he discovered a woman fully deserving of his affection.

 

 

 

\-- The Happy Ending!

Ta-Dah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of romance and some happily ever after.  
> I just love this pair together!


End file.
